


Twists in sobriety, part 1

by AzureAngel2



Series: Twists in sobriety, a drabbles series around my OC Nagina & the SW people around her [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 22:11:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10580508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: “Who is who”:1. Valour = Nagina my OC tells the story how she meet Garoche Tarkin for the first time (41 BBY).2. Honour = (Wilhuff) Tarkin sees Nagina entering the office of Agent Callus (20 BBY).3. Sacrifice = Lor San Tekka in an intimate setting with his fiancé Nagina (19 BBY).4. Defeat = Garoche Tarkin, his lover Saro & their unborn child are unwillingly involved in Vader's suicide attempt. Tarkin's son remembers his meeting with Nagina (19 BBY).5. Victory = Orson Krennic is on his way to Nagina, hostage of the Empire (19 BBY).





	

**1\. Valour**

Little Garoche Tarkin is crying because of his sire. Because of poisonous teachings. You had your own share of those.

**Valour** is to stand up for one's ideals. Your foster father, Chetan Anil, taught you that.

You kneel down to be at eye level with the boy. “Your heart can be your compass. If you allow it to be thus.”

His gaze widens. “B… but… I… I am… not… supposed to...”

“What?” you ask mildly in order not to scare him. “Not to be human? To have genuine feelings for another being?”

You will help the poor child to heal.

 

**2\. Honour**

You cannot believe your eyes when you watch her walking into Agent Callus' office.

“Long time no see,” you mutter to yourself.

She has put on weight, at least thirty kilograms, but it is definitely her. You always remember a face.

Her brown hair has gotten slight whips of grey. She still is an extreme winter type when it comes to her garments. This time she wears a tunic in midnight blue.

When the door closes behind her, you make a mental note to contact one of your best people to hunt her down. It is a question of **honour**.

 

**3\. Sacrifice**

Your fiancé matters to you and she knows that. But you both agreed on saving Jedi artefacts from the grip of her uncle. A little **sacrifice** for a much greater course.

“Coruscant again?” she asks sleepily, hugging her pillow instead of you.

“He wants to find Ahch-To,” you answer and lean down to plant a kiss on her right shoulder blade. “I must find the map before he does.”

Suddenly, Nagina is wide awake. “That map is a myth.”

“And Sheev believes in myths as far as we know. Don't we?”

“Please be careful!” she begs.

Nagina always says that.

 

**4\. Defeat**

The Aotan cathedral will come down on the four of you. There is no escape. Not even for the child your lover carries under her heart. Lord Vader made sure of that.

In **defeat** , you put your arms around your family.

All of you will die because Saro tampered with the mind of the Sith. The visions of his dead wife were meant to heal his scarred heart, not to commit suicide.

Strangely, your last thoughts are about the woman who implored you once to let your heart be your compass. You should have been more like your father. Cold.

 

**5\. Victory**

Today's events are a true victory for you. Not because Galen works his scientific miracles for your project. You were given a couple of days off. The best place to spend them is Lothal. It is an unimportant provincial world, but your most favourite person in the universe happens to live there. Not that she had much choice in that.

Gazing at your loyal Death Troopers makes you shake your head. Their lot won't be needed.

The only scary thing about Ina is her wits and the children she teaches. You cannot stand children. They are even worse than Tarkin.

**Author's Note:**

> “Who is who”:
> 
> 1\. Valour = Nagina my OC tells the story how she meet Garoche Tarkin for the first time (41 BBY).
> 
> 2\. Honour = (Wilhuff) Tarkin sees Nagina entering the office of Agent Callus (20 BBY).
> 
> 3\. Sacrifice = Lor San Tekka in an intimate setting with his fiancé Nagina (19 BBY).
> 
> 4\. Defeat = Garoche Tarkin, his lover Saro & their unborn child are unwillingly involved in Vader's suicide attempt. Tarkin's son remembers his meeting with Nagina (19 BBY).
> 
> 5\. Victory = Orson Krennic is on his way to Nagina, hostage of the Empire (19 BBY).


End file.
